


All In A Day's Work

by angelofgrief



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has had a long day. It's time for some shut-eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some cute and fluffy shit while exploring Bones' hidden, romantic side and imagining Spock's gentle but overpowering kisses.
> 
> This is the outcome.

Leonard McCoy has had a long and redundant day. It wasn't so much as it being 'tough' or 'over-demanding', it was more that fact that there was always something waiting to grab his attention: either a broken arm, some burns from the radiation in engineering, or paperwork from Star Fleet. Dammit, it was getting on his last nerve.

McCoy rolled over in his bed, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothing. Hell, he almost forgot to take his shoes off when he entered his safe haven.

Falling close to slumber, he heard the doors slide open and close. The bed dipped on his left, where his back was facing, before he felt small kisses on his neck.

_Dammit Jim..._

If he was in his right and _not_ sleepy mind, he wouldn't mind getting a round in before bed. Luckily he isn't in his right mind.

"C'mon Jim, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he all but said–– it came out as a distinct grumble.

"Jim, perhaps another day? It appears that the Doct–– Leonard is very weary today,"

Thanks God for the angel that took the appearence of a half-Vulcan workaholic. McCoy, out of the kindness of his heart, turned his face towards the general direction of where Spock's voice came from, cracked a small eye open, and gave him a well-earning grin. Spock blinked back from where he was standing on the opposite of the bed. Jim laughed a bit before pushing McCoy on his back and started to kiss the side of his neck, never sucking but never stopping either.

McCoy groaned–– either he was really too tired for sex or Jim completely sucks at turning him on. He figured it was the latter.

He felt the bed dip from where Spock was and felt, rather than saw, Spock lean over and gave him probably one of the best good-night/sorry-Jim's-annoying-you kiss he's ever received. He could feel the kisses on his neck stop momentarily and opened his eyes (when did he close them?) again to see Jim hovering over him.

"Fine Bones. You win... this time," Jim grinned at him before giving him an innocent kiss on his cheek.

McCoy grinned and rolled back to his original position, except with Jim spooning him from behind and Spock sitting on the bed.

"Spock, put that book down and join us~" Jim purred. McCoy could just sense the eye-rolling that Spock did with his eyebrows.

"I am not tired yet, Jim," Spock replied, still looking over a book in his hand.

"What book is it?" McCoy only asked if it meant that Spock would sleep as well.

" _Alice in Wonderland,_ "

"Really? I used to love that book! How come you have a copy, Bones?"

"Joanna loves that book so I bought one for her, even though she has three copies of it," he smiled a bit at the thought.

He could feel Jim smile against his back and wished he had some strength to elbow him. Instead, he scooted towards Spock, burying his face against the side of Spock's waist.

"If you're not going to sleep yet, then read to us," he could feel the hum of approval against his back.

_"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank..."_

The next morning, he woke up feeling refreshed as ever. McCoy looked down and saw Spock on his chest, holding his side protectively and Jim, on the other side, holding his hand against his chest with some drool on the side of his face. He smiled at the sight and gave a kiss against Spock's head and another one against Jim's hand that was holding his before going back to bed.

The _Enterprise_ can wait fifteen more minutes, right?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Paperwork Officially Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965542) by [angelofgrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief)
  * [Stop Being a Workaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015632) by [angelofgrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief)




End file.
